Into the Future
by katibee234
Summary: A potions accident send two enemies into the future and they have to find their way back.
1. Chapter 1

This is for the second round of finals for the QLFC. This is a story where the characters will probably be different from what they are in the books. If you don't like that, you don't have to read my story. Thanks.

Prompts:

Time travel

Word - Blanket

Word - Unusual

* * *

It was just a normal day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione Granger was walking to Potions lesson thinking about how different this year was turning out to be. At the end of the war, Voldemort was defeated and the whole wizarding world was now a better place. Hermione was given an option, along with all the other students in her year, to come back to Hogwarts to repeat their last year. She jumped at the chance and figured Ron and Harry would too. They, however, didn't as they were asked to join the Auror department at the Ministry of Magic. When she arrived back to school on September 1st, she was surprised that not many people in her year came back. Neville Longbottom. Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, the Patil twins, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Lisa Turpin and to Hermione's surprise, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, Tracy Davis, and even Draco Malfoy were the only students from her year to return to Hogwarts. Three months into the school term, the Potions professor had them working in pairs to make a complicated potion. To her dismay, Hermione was paired up with Draco Malfoy.

"What ingredient do we add next?" Hermione asked her partner as she was stirring the potion.

"How should I know and why should I care?" was his response.

Hermione was getting fed up with his not caring attitude. "You should care because this is school and it is extremely important! I will not fail this assignment because of you!" she exclaimed as she grabbed the book from him.

"I don't even want to be here. I am only here because the Ministry says I have to be because of what happened during the war. It's my punishment. Why did you come back? Huh? You are probably the only person here who would turn down an offer to be an Auror to come back to school. Stupid know-it-all."

"It doesn't matter to you why I chose to come back. But if you aren't going to do any work, why don't you just leave."

"Not that it is any of your business, Granger, but if I skip class, my ass gets thrown in Azkaban."

Hermione huffed. " I can't believe I got stuck with you as a partner. I would have much rather had Pansy over you. At least she is doing something." she point to the black-haired girl from Draco's house.

"Well she chose to come back here. Believe it or not she wants to move past all of this shit and live a happy life. That includes getting a job so she can get away from her alcoholic father who beats her just because."

Hermione looked down, "I didn't know."

Draco snorted, " Of course you didn't know. It is not like she goes around bloody telling everybody. I am the only one besides you that knows."

"I am sorry for bringing it up. Now, can we please just finish brewing this so I can go to the library. I need to work on an essay for another class."

"Always the same little know-it-all aren't you?"

"what is wrong with knowing information and getting ahead with homework?" Hermione's voice got louder.

"I think you are just a little obsessive, that's all. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Don't you dare talk about me like that! I am not obsessive, I just like to learn! And it would be really smart not to mention my panties again."

"Oh yeah? You do remember that, despite my awful attitude towards well, everyone, that I am only a few points behind you in our year. I am also ahead of you in Potions."

"Well if you are so good at Potions, why don't you go ahead and finish this one."

Draco would never back down from a challenge, especially from Hermione Granger. "Fine. I will."

As Draco went to work on the potion, he started to grab different ingredients and put them into the cauldron. As he was mixing it, the potion started to bubble and smoke started to rise from it.

"Granger, is it supposed to be doing that?"

Hermione looked up and gasped. "Malfoy what have you done!"

"I was following the instructions, you dumb bint. I am not a bloody idiot."

"Where did you start from?"

Draco pointed to the page.

"I already put those in!"

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"I don't know, how about ask me you lunatic"

Before Draco could respond their potion exploded and everything went dark.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes a few minutes later and gasped. She wasn't in the potions classroom or the Hospital Wing. She was in some unusual place. She was lying in a bed in some strange room. She tried to pull the blanket closer to her, but it was stopped by something. She turned her head and screamed.

"What the hell!" Malfoy yelled as he fell on to the floor.

"What are you doing in my bed, Malfoy?"

"How am I supposed to know? The last thing I remember is, " he was cut off when they heard crying from another room.

"Granger, go check it out."

"What! I am not going by myself. Get your ass off the floor and come with me."

Draco huffed but got of the floor and walked behind Hermione.

They got to the next room and opened the door. Both of their mouths dropped open. Inside was a babies room, a baby girl to be exact. They walked over and looked down at her. She tilted her head up and smiled at them.

"Mama. Dada, up" she held her arms up for Draco to pick her up.

"I think she wants you to pick her up."

"Granger, did you not just hear her call us mama and dada?"

"Yes I did. I am still trying to process it." She looked at the little girl once more and her eyes widened. She had Malfoy's blond hair, but it was bushy like hers was when she was little. The baby's skin was fair like Malfoy's but she had Hermione's eyes.

"Uh, Malfoy?"

"Yeah."

"I think this may be our kid."

"How is that possible? I wouldn't go near you like that with a ten foot pole."

"It was the potion. When it exploded, it somehow sent us into the future!"

"Time travel? Really, Hermione?" But as he thought about it, it was the only explanation. "What are we going to do. I don't want to be married to you and I certainly don't want to father your child!"

"We will just have to figure it out. I will look around the house for anymore clues and you can stay with the baby." before he could reply, Hermione had rushed out of the room.

Draco looked back at the little girl, who was smiling up at him. "What have we gotten ourselves into this time?"

* * *

I am not sure if I am going to continue this. Any thoughts on if I should?


	2. Chapter 2

So I have gotten a couple reviews that I should continue this story so here is the second chapter of Into the Future. I hope it lives up to your expectations!

Hermione Granger walked down the stairs of the house she had woken up in, hoping to find any sort of clue that would tell her where she was and how she ended up here. She walked into the living room and gasped. It was huge. She started to explore the rest of the first floor and found a formal dining room with a table for 12, a gourmet kitchen and a huge library with floor to ceiling shelves.

She walked back into the living room and went to the fire place. There were pictures on the mantle and she looked at them one by one. The fist one was of her and Draco ice skating. She laughed as he slipped and fell as the picture moved. The next picture was of Draco looking down at her and then kissing her. She put her fingers to her lips when the kiss in the picture was over, her lips felt tingly. She shook her head and moved to the next picture. She watched closely as Draco got down on one knee and opened a small box. She saw herself start to cry and nod her head yes. Picture Draco slid a ring onto her finger and then lifted her up and spun her around. She looked down at her own finger and saw the most beautiful ring she had even laid her eyes on. It was a princess cut diamond surrounded by alternating emeralds and rubies. She looked up at the next picture and saw herself and Draco slow dancing at what she assumed was their wedding. They way that they looked at each other was they way she thought characters in the romance novels she used to read looked at each other. The next was of Draco splashing water from the ocean on her as she ran away from him. The next was of one of his hands and one of her hands linked together across her swollen and pregnant belly. The last picture was the two of them huddled together holding a tiny baby in a hospital bed.

"Wow" she said amazed at all the pictures she just saw. It looked like her and Draco were really happy together. She shook her head. Her and Malfoy, happily married with a child. This had to be fake.

"You find anything, Granger?" she heard Malfoy ask as he came down the stairs.

She turned around to find him standing with the baby in his arms. Something inside of her changed as she looked at the man holding the baby, their baby.

"Oh, um, what?"

"Really? Did you find out anything?"

"Oh yes! Yes, I did. We are married and she is our child. It is all in the pictures on the mantle."

He walked over to look at the pictures and sure enough, she was right. He looked down at the baby in his arms. She was reaching for the last picture. He picked in up and held it in front of her.

"Baby."

"That's right. That is a baby."

"Cute baby." The little girl said proudly as she smiled at Draco, who couldn't help but smile back.

Hermione watched Draco and the little girl interact and smiled. As she looked down she found h a photo album sitting on a coffee table. She flipped through all of the pictures of them and found what she had been hoping to find.

"Lyra Nicole Malfoy."

"Excuse me." Draco said.

"Lyra Nicole Malfoy. That is her name. Her 1st birthday is in April. It says right here on her birth certificate." She held out the album for Draco to look at.

"Good to see that she will carry on the Black family tradition of being named after stars or constellations." Draco said with a smirk.

"I am sure I agreed to it because it is a normal enough name for my family."

"Yeah sure. Of maybe you just couldn't resist my charm"

Hermione laughed, "Charm. Yeah right. You have the least charm out of anyone I know."

Draco smirked again as he set Lyra down on the floor where she could play with her toys. Hermione's back was facing him so he quietly crept up behind her and lent down to whisper in her ear, "Really? You don't think that I have any charm? Well you had to fall in love with something about me. So tell me, what about me did you fall in love with," he put his hands on wither side of the back of the couch, trapping her, "was it my amazingly good looks? Or maybe it was my sense of humor. No, it had to be the thing that made Lyra. I have gotten rave reviews of my bedroom technique." He chuckled in her ear as he felt her stiffen.

"None of those things. I don't understand how I could have ever fallen in love with you. You are vile and cruel. I can't believe that I am stuck with you. Not let me go so I can figure out how to get us back home. We both know that you aren't going to do a damn thing, so move!" she shoved Draco out of the way and walked back towards the library, slamming the door closed.

Draco sat down on the couch staring at where Hermione had walked away. He felt something on his knee and when he looked own he saw Lyra holding onto his knees and standing up.

"Well looks like it is just you and me for awhile. What do you want to do?" Lyra hobbled away, bent down to pick something up and then hobbled back to Draco and handed him the toy. It was a small stuffed bunny. She walked away to where all her other stuffed animals were and plopped down on the ground and looked at Draco, silently asking him to come and play. His head fell back against the couch, "What did I do to deserve this cruel joke." But beyond his better judgment, he walked over to his daughter and sat down and played, smiling at her cute little gurgles and baby laughs.


End file.
